vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken
Summary Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken is a Web Novel written by Fuse, and has since been adapted into a Light Novel, Manga, and Anime. The story follows a normal 37-year-old guy, Mikami Satoru, who after being stabbed and killed by a robber, finds himself reincarnated in another world as a blind slime with unique skills. With the new name "Rimuru Tempest" given to him after meeting his new friend, the "catastrophe level" Storm Dragon Veldora, he starts his slime life in another world, while on the way building a city for monsters and increasing his number of subordinates. Powers of the Verse Characters below Awakened Demon Lord level are usually around town level and subsonic to hypersonic+, while Awakened Demon Lords are capable of destroying entire continents and moving at relativistic+ speeds. Characters around the True Dragon tier are capable of generating supernovas, and black holes and moving at FTL speeds. With the strongest characters being capable of creating multiple universes. Awakened Demon Lords are spiritual entities who will regenerate as long as their souls aren't destroyed and are capable of moving in stopped time. There are numerous hax abilities in the series like Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Intangibility, Causality Manipulation, Existence Erasure etc. The god of the universe, Veldanava after being bored in complete nothingness, created the entire world which has several parallel universes, and all its rules and all abilities in the series. Explanations Explanation on Some General Concepts in Tensei Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters: * Celestial Pegasus * Elizhaa * Kuroiha * The real cal howard * OpMasada * Dragonmasterxyz * Qliphoth Bacikal Opponents: * Apatheticskell Neutral: *FDrybob Web Novel Eight Star Demon Lords Rimuru Tempest 1.jpg|Rimuru|link=Rimuru Tempest (Web Novel) milim nava 1.png|Milim|link=Milim Nava (Web Novel) Dagruel.jpg|Dagruel|link=Dagruel (Web Novel) Guy Crimson.png|Gii Crimson|link=Gii Crimson (Web Novel) leonthumb.png|Leon|link=Leon Cromwell (Web Novel) Dino (Tensei shitara).png|Dino|link=Dino (Web Novel) Ruminas Valentine.png|Ruminas|link=Ruminas Valentine (Web Novel) Ramiris.png|Ramiris|link=Ramiris (Web Novel) Rimuru's Subordinates Souei 2.png|Souei|link=Souei (Web Novel) Ranga 1.png|Ranga|link=Ranga (Web Novel) Benimaru (tensei shitara) 1.png|Benimaru|link=Benimaru (Web Novel) Adalman.png|Adalman|link=Adalman (Web Novel) Gabil 1.png|Gabil|link=Gabil (Web Novel) Ultima_tensei_1.png|Ultima|link=Ultima (Web Novel) Carrera_1.png|Carrera|link=Carrera (Web Novel) Testarossa_1.png|Testarossa|link=Testarossa (Web Novel) Kumara_(1).png|Kumara|link=Kumara (Web Novel) Shion 3.png|Shion|link=Shion (Web Novel) Zegion_1.jpg|Zegion|link=Zegion (Web Novel) Diablo_portrait_large.png|Diablo|link=Diablo (Web Novel) Hakurou 1.png|Hakurou|link=Hakurou (Web Novel) Albert_(tensei).png|Albert|link=Albert (Web Novel) Apito.png|Apito|link=Apito (Web Novel) Gerudo.png|Geld|link=Gerudo (Web Novel) gobuta 1.png|Gobuta|link=Gobuta (Web Novel) Beretta_Anime_E23.png|Beretta|link=Beretta (Web Novel) Shuna Anime.png|Shuna True Dragons Velgrynd.jpg|Velgrynd|link=Velgrynd (Web Novel) Veldora Tempest.png|Veldora|link=Veldora Tempest (Web Novel) Velzard.png|Velzard|link=Velzard (Web Novel) Heroes Chloe_O_Bell_1.png|Chloe|link=Chloe O’Bell (Web Novel) Sakaguchi_Hinata_2.png|Hinata|link=Sakaguchi Hinata (Web Novel) Demon Lords claymanthumb.png|Clayman|link=Clayman (Web Novel) Karion.png|Karion|link=Karion (Web Novel) Gelmundo.png|Gerudo|link=Orc Disaster Gerudo (Web Novel) Others Tatsuya Kondou.jpg|Tatsuya Kondou|link=Tatsuya Kondou (Web Novel) Yuuki Kagurazaka.png|Yuuki Kagurazaka|link=Yuuki Kagurazaka (Web Novel) Laplace.png|Laplace|link=Laplace (Web Novel) Mizari.png|Mizari|link=Mizari (Web Novel) Treyni 1.jpg|Treyni|link=Treyni (Web Novel) Gazel Dwargo 1.png|Gazel Dwargo|link=Gazel Dwargo (Web Novel) Light Novel Jura-Tempest Federation * Rimuru Tempest (Light Novel) * Shion (Light Novel) * Benimaru (Light Novel) * Hakurou (Light Novel) * Ranga (Light Novel) * Souei (Light Novel) * Gobta * Geld * Gabiru * Adalman (Light Novel) * Treyni (Light Novel) * Shuna Beast Kingdom Yuuzaria * Anubis (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) * Phobio Moderate Clown Troupe *Clayman (Light Novel) Others * Gazel Dwargo (Light Novel) * Sakaguchi Hinata (Light Novel) * Shizue Izawa (Light Novel) * Charybdis (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) * Orc Disaster Geld Category:Verses Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Internet Category:Light Novels Category:Manga Category:Anime